It is desirable to use a grill to cook food on certain occasions. One of the problems with a grill is that the cooking process is a slow process. To speed the cooking process, a higher cooking temperature can be used, but using a higher temperature increases the likelihood that the food will burn. It is therefore desirable to have a grill that can speed the cooking process without danger of burning the food.
Conventional outdoor grills have a cooking rack suspended over a firebox. When food is placed on the rack for cooking, one side of the food is cooked and the food turned to cook the other side. This process ensures thorough cooking but is not well suited for someone in a hurry. Some grills have adjustable racks wherein the distance between the fire and rack is variable to cook food at a faster or slower pace, but only one side of the food cooks at a time. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a grill that cooks both sides of the food simultaneously and thereby reduce cooking time.
To reduce cooking time, some grills have a covering lid to trap heat similar to a household oven. Unfortunately, heat escapes slowing cooking time when the lid is opened or removed to observe cooking progress. It is desirable to have a grill in which cooking progress can be observed without removing the covering lid thereby retaining heat and reducing cooking time.